


Una donna frivola

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fem!SenGen, Funny, Genderswap, Genna è Gen, OOC, Pre-Relationship, Seiko è Senkuu, rating per le allusioni di Genna, riscrittura del loro incontro dal 23esimo capitolo e nono episodio, sengen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: Avete mai pensato a quanto sarebbe stato bello, se il protagonista della storia di Dr. Stone fosse stato in realtà una donna? Io sì e ho pensato soprattutto a quanto sarebbe stato divertente vederla relazionarsi con una mentalista davvero superficiale.Seiko è Senkuu e Genna, ovviamente, è Gen. Saranno lievemente ooc, adeguandosi quindi a questa situazione, ma spero che questa os possa piacervi ugualmente!





	Una donna frivola

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi sta leggendo la Sengen rossa, il secondo capitolo arriverà entro questa settimana dato che devo ancora terminare la traduzione e faccio cambiamenti anche all'ultimo minuto pure nel testo italiano lol
> 
> Perdonate questa piccola nota, vi auguro una buona lettura ❤️

"Prendete! Questo è cosa possiamo fare usando la scienza!" spiegò Seiko, sorridendo amabilmente alle ragazze e al più noto degustatore del villaggio, i quali attirati dall'odore del cibo, avevano vinto i loro pregiudizi verso la misteriosa straniera che Kohaku aveva portato con sé alcuni giorni prima. Ed era proprio quel ragazzo il suo obiettivo parziale. Se lui, Ganen - o almeno così aveva detto Suika che si chiamava, - avesse gradito quella ricetta, avrebbe detto a tutti quanto fosse buono e così avrebbero ottenuto più forza lavoro. "Esatto, scienza!" Seiko ripeté di fronte le loro espressioni sbigottite. "Si chiama Ramen e ce n'è per tutti! Servitevi pure!" 

Passò alla ragazza più vicina la prima scodella mentre la piccola Suika suonava una melodia carina con la sua conchiglia.  
Se fosse andato tutto secondo i suoi piani, il ramen primitivo, che a lei aveva quasi provocato i conati, le avrebbe garantito più seguito e più aiuto per poter portare a termine la raccolta degli ingredienti per la panacea per Ruri. 

"Ciao! Sei tu che hai preparato questo piatto così buono?"  
La ragazza dai capelli neri, a cui aveva dato il piatto, lo aveva passato a Ganen come se in quel momento fosse stata interessata più a fare conversazione ed era effettivamente presa da altro. I suoi occhi brillavano mentre squadravano il corpo di Seiko.  
"Sì," le rispose, riempiendo un'altra scodella e passandola a Chrome che doveva convincere le guardie Kinrou e Ginrou a cedere e a fidarsi del regno della scienza.  
"Seiko, fanne un'altra!" la esortò lo stregone mentre reggeva il piatto fumante.  
"È quello che sto facendo!" sbottò la ragazza, dandogli anche l'altra scodella e facendo cadere delle gocce di brodo sulle loro mani. Chrome emise un verso spazientito e si girò verso Ginrou e Kinrou che stavano assistendo dalle loro postazioni all'intera scena, fingendo disinteresse.

"Ti chiami Seiko… Seiko!" ripeté la ragazza con una risatina, fin troppo allegra per aver imparato un nuovo nome. "Che tipo di persona ti piace?"  
La domanda non sorprese la giovane scienziata che le riservò un mezzo sorriso.  
"Qualcuno che riesca a pompare tantissima aria nel forno fusorio per produrre ferro!" rispose e prese un'altra ciotola vuota per riempirla.  
"Ruby, scusa… Seiko non ha peli sulla lingua!" intervenne Kohaku che aveva notato le prime lacrime all'angolo degli occhi della più piccola delle sorelle sfavillanti. Ruby tirò su col naso e fissò Seiko come se si aspettasse delle scuse da parte sua. 

Seiko non si stava affatto curando di Ruby, anzi stava cercando di capire chi altro fosse venuto dal villaggio per gustare il Ramen. Non si era neanche resa conto che Suika aveva smesso di suonare e aveva afferrato una scodella alla volta, alzandosi sulle punte, per passarle a chi le tendeva le braccia in cerca di cibo.  
Kohaku prese una scodella di ramen e la cedette a Ruby, che dopo aver lanciato un'altra occhiata a Seiko, non poté far altro che afferrare il ramen e sedersi a terra per mangiare più comodamente. 

L'aria era piena dell'odore del ramen e dei versi soddisfatti di chi se ne stava nutrendo. Seiko si asciugò il sudore col dorso della mano. Suo padre diceva sempre che quando faceva caldo, la vera tortura era mettersi ai fornelli e cucinare. Non avrebbe mai creduto che per dargli ragione, avesse dovuto aspettare più di 3700 anni. 

"Ah, che buono! Era da una vita che non mangiavo carboidrati!~"  
"Carboidrati?" ripeté Seiko, sgranando gli occhi. Le sue mani tremarono perché non riusciva ad associare quella voce a nessuno. Chi era? Si girò attorno, ma non vide nessuno se non la piccola folla che stava mangiando, Chrome che cercava di convincere Kinrou, con la partecipazione di un già conquistato Ginrou, a mangiare la loro razione di ramen e Kohaku, che si era resa conto della sua reazione, le si stava avvicinando. Era una voce delicata e quasi musicale, femminile senza dubbio, ma non sapeva ancora a chi potesse appartenere. Poi quella parola… Solo qualcuno della sua epoca poteva conoscerla.  
"Sarebbe ideale bere una coca cola fredda per togliere questo sapore speziato da bocca,~" continuò l'estranea.  
"La conosci?" chiese prontamente Kohaku, che aveva sentito quella voce. "È la tua amica Yuzuriha?"  
"No, non è la sua voce," rispose Seiko, non nascondendo una certa nota di panico. Non poteva essere Yuzuriha perché non c'era anche Taiju. Se fossero stati loro, non avrebbero avuto motivo di restare in disparte dopotutto. 

Se Tsukasa aveva iniziato a svegliare persone come mai aveva scelto una donna considerata la sua idea di impero? Forse era la sua concubina? E se fosse stato presente anche lui lì, avrebbe di sicuro messo a rischio la vita di tutti i presenti e del Villaggio che ancora non avevano accettato la scienza di Seiko.  
No, era un male su tutti i fronti.  
Doveva elaborare un piano e anche alla svelta prima che Kohaku agisse d'impulso. Seiko si girò e vide che il suo timore era divenuto realtà.  
Kohaku, Ginrou e Kinrou avevano teso le loro lance e stavano circondando una ragazza coperta da una veste viola dalle maniche incredibilmente larghe. 

"Ti consiglio di non mentire perché ti taglieremo la gola senza il minimo timore! Ascolta, sei dalla parte del tizio dai capelli lunghi?" urlò Kohaku mentre le sue dita tenevano salde le else dei suoi pugnali. La ragazza, a cui Seiko si era avvicinata per fissarla meglio, alzò la testa e fissò la bionda guerriera. Socchiuse le labbra e le sorrise.  
"Forse mi scambi per qualcun'altra, tesoro… da quando mi sono liberata dalla pietra, sono sempre stata incredibilmente sola!" 

Seiko provò una sensazione di fastidio nel sentire quella voce. Era troppo stucchevole per i suoi gusti.  
L'intrusa scrutò i due fratelli e Kohaku prima di socchiudere di nuovo le labbra e parlare.  
Seiko però la fermò.  
"Ho capito chi sei… La tua faccia non mi era nuova!" sbottò come se avesse risolto uno dei tanti misteri che non le davano pace. "Sei Asagiri Genna!"  
La ragazza non fu sorpresa di essere riconosciuta, segno che era abituata a udire il proprio nome pronunciato da altri. Si limitò a passare da una mano all'altra la ciotola ancora calda per poter spostare una ciocca di capelli tinti di biondo platino dietro l'orecchio.  
"Ma la conosci quindi!?" insorse Kohaku, fronteggiando Seiko.  
"Non di persona! È una ciarlatana che ha spillato miliardi ai dei creduloni con programmi trash e ha perfino scritto un libro di psicologia magica o quello che era!"  
Il viso di Genna non mutò d'espressione. Tese la ciotola alla persona a lei più vicina, Ginrou, e lo guardò.  
"Tesoro, potresti reggerla? Non vorrei farla cadere, dopo tutta la fatica che di sicuro avrete fatto per cucinare!~"  
"La tengo io! La tengo io!" squittì Ginrou, saltellando e afferrando il piatto sotto lo sguardo accusatorio del fratello. 

Genna, con le mani sui fianchi, mosse un paio di passi verso Seiko che invece incrociò le braccia contro il petto come se fosse una difesa sufficiente contro di lei.  
Seiko pensò che la ragazza fosse di sicuro elegante e sapesse cosa fare per attirare l'attenzione su di sé, tanto che lei non sapeva più dove guardare per non sentirsi in trappola come invece aveva avuto l'impressione di essere fin da quando Genna si era fatta vedere. 

"Hai dimenticato di dire che sono anche un'attrice famosa e che ho girato affianco ai più grandi nomi dell'arte cinematogr…"  
"Ma falla finita! Hai fatto solo un sex tape con un tuo ex fidanzato, quel cantante sempre strafatto, quali grandi nomi! È l'unico motivo per cui ti conoscono tutti oltre alle tue truffe. Per non parlare di cosa facevi pur di restare sulle copertine dei giornali di gossip! Cambiavi un fidanzato alla settimana, se non di più!" protestò animatamente l'altra ragazza, arrossendo appena capì di aver urlato più informazioni che una sconosciuta dovrebbe conoscere. Tutti i presenti la stavano fissando e anche chi non aveva capito cosa significassero tutte quelle parole, si erano ugualmente imbarazzati. 

Genna non arrossì.  
Al contrario, le dedicò il suo ghigno migliore e solo allora Seiko capì di essere caduta nella sua trappola.  
"Ah, lo hai visto? Me ne compiaccio! Però definirmi una ciarlatana quando tu per prima conosci la mia intera carriera anzi no… La mia vita, mi sembra un po' ipocrita, o no, bambolina?" disse Genna con aria di superiorità, portandosi un dito alla guancia. "No, ciarlatana non mi si addice. Sono famosa perché ho del talento e non credo che debba dimostrarlo a te! No, non voglio che mi chiami ciarlatana… Ci vuole qualcosa di più sofisticato come… padrona, sì, puoi chiamarmi padrona, se per te Asagiri Genna è troppo difficile da ricordare!"  
"Manco morta ti chiamerei così!" borbottò l'altra ragazza ancora rossa in viso.  
"Oh, allora andrà bene Mentalista, dato che quella è la mia arte principale, oppure…" disse Genna e spostò all'indietro i capelli, oscillando fin troppo. Fissò Seiko con fierezza. "Se vuoi, puoi anche solo gemere, sono sicura che una ragazza come te sia davvero rumorosa quando si mas…" 

Seiko sgranò gli occhi allibita.  
"Ma sta zitta!" la interruppe Kohaku. "Senti, meretrice, dammi un solo motivo per risparmiarti la vita o giuro che ti ammazzo ora!" esclamò, puntandole di nuovo le lame contro la gola.  
"Non mi dispiacerebbe essere torturata da una ragazza così bella anche se un po' permalosetta!~" cantilenò, portando le mani attorno ai polsi di Kohaku. Li massaggiò con la punta delle dita e Kohaku la guardò, spalancando la bocca. Le onde di furia per la straniera andarono scemando come se in realtà non ci fosse nessun pericolo contro cui combattere. "Puoi posare questi coltelli così spaventosi, tesoro? Ho tanta paura, mi tremano perfino le punte dei capelli!" 

Kohaku stava per chiudere gli occhi, completamente rilassata al suo tocco ma non cedette. La fissò con attenzione.  
"No, tu non hai paura. I tuoi occhi non implorano pietà… le tue parole sono come piume," replicò allora, ma sentiva la testa leggera e fin troppo rilassata. Abbassò le sue armi, senza ribattere ulteriormente e Genna le dedicò un ampio sorriso. 

"Grazie tesoro! Che giornata che ho avuto! Ho deciso di spostarmi dal mio insediamento originario perché avevo visto delle creature feroci aggirarsi a qualche metro da me!" raccontò, girandosi per guardare i presenti come se fosse il suo amato pubblico. Agitò le mani e fece fin troppe smorfie, intenta nel raccontare animatamente le sue ultime ore. Tuttavia i suoi occhi erano freddi, come se la storia non la toccasse minimamente, come se all'immagine di bestie feroci, non le provocasse, risentendo nelle viscere, la stessa paura di prima. "Per fortuna, e dico solo per fortuna, sono riuscita a scappare prima che mi fiutassero! Poi, quando pensavo che fosse tutto finito, stremata dalla fame, ho sentito nell'aria il nostalgico odore del ramen, come se qualcuno lassù volesse indicarmi la retta via! Era davvero buono, bambolina, sai anche cucinare, che brava!"

"Mah…!" pronunciò Seiko, ogni secondo che passava sempre più a disagio. Il susseguirsi di complimenti, quando era palese a giudicare dalla ciotola ancora piena che non fosse così buono il ramen che aveva assaggiato, non la scalfì per nulla. "Facciamo finta che è così… se hai mangiato, c'è qualcosa che devi fare. Tu come tutti gli altri che lo hanno fatto!" spiegò, scandendo con decisione ogni singola parola. Ginrou passò la ciotola dalla quale stava mangiucchiando a Kinrou e fischiettò innocentemente per non essere inserito nella lista di chi aveva consumato il ramen. 

Genna fece una smorfia, ma quella non servì a identificare i suoi veri sentimenti in merito alle parole dell'altra ragazza. "Cosa devo fare per te, bambolina?"  
Fu il turno di Seiko di sghignazzare.  
"Pagare ciò che hai consumato, mi sembra ovvio… Nulla è gratis, perfino nello Stone World."  
"Concordo," le rispose inaspettatamente. La sconosciuta portò le mani alla propria vita per accarezzare la corda che teneva fermo il suo kimono. "Sono disposta a sacrificarmi per tutti, se è questo il prezzo da pagare."  
"Non c'è bisogno di fare l'eroina, guarda. Più persone ci sono e meglio è." 

Genna sorrise mentre la corda e la pelle, che fungevano da cinta, caddero ai suoi piedi.  
"Non pensavo fossi così intraprendente. Non solo all'aperto ma anche con più persone contemporaneamente! Non voglio giud…"  
"Cosa diavolo dici?"  
Seiko la guardò con gli occhi sgranati, realizzando lentamente che c'era stato un malinteso. Era stata fin troppo docile e ora la giovane scienziata aveva capito il perché.  
"Ti stai sul serio per spogliare? Cosa pensi di fare?"  
"Lo hai detto stesso tu che devo pagare per il ramen… in natura." 

Seiko deglutì a vuoto, il suo sguardo accarezzò le forme di Genna, che seppure fossero contenute dai vari strati di vesti, erano piuttosto definite. Il seno sodo, molto più grande del suo; i fianchi che non aveva smesso di oscillare, consapevole che tutti glieli fissassero; le gambe magre e lunghe, per non parlare poi delle mani delicate che non avevano visto neanche un giorno di lavori pesanti. Almeno per il momento.  
Solo quando sentì l'altra schiarirsi la voce con una mezza risata, distolse lo sguardo. 

"Certo che no!" borbottò indignata e si girò verso Chrome che stava guardando entrambe le ragazze. "Scemo, smettila di sbavare e vieni qui! Porta tutti alla macchina. Se iniziamo ora a pompare, potremmo riuscire a produrre del ferro già per stasera."

Lo stregone agitò le braccia mentre Genna sollevò gli occhi al cielo e si chinò per recuperare ciò che aveva lasciato cadere a terra.  
"Non ero io quello a sbavare qui, eh!" si difese il ragazzo e, prima che Seiko potesse replicare, radunò i nuovi aiutanti del regno della Scienza e iniziò a spiegar loro cosa dovessero fare.


End file.
